And Now I'm Learning You
by Elliot Grace And Theories
Summary: 'I'll break you,' he warned. 'That's okay.' Her breath tickled his ear. What he didn't realize was that the breakable one was not her. It was him. And so he fell. Sakura's perspective in Love Like This (Is Endless).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Title: And Now I'm Learning You**

**Rating: M for adult situations**

**Genre: Angst, romance**

**Characters/Pairing: Itachi &amp; Sakura**

**Note: I'm beginning to doubt whether I can put together a sequel for Love Like This Is Endless so here's just Sakura's point of view of how it all went down. It was Flutiste's suggestion :)**

* * *

Tsunade laid the scroll in front of her, watching her expectantly.

'What do you think, Sakura? Are you up for this?'

Before Sakura could reply, she quickly added, 'I understand you may not like it as it may directly interfere with Sasuke's revenge, which I know you respect at heart, but if it's not you, I will send someone else to do the job.'

'I'll do it.'

'It's a long mission, so it can take anywhere between a few months and a few years. But I trust you won't waver.'

'Of course not, Shishou.' Sakura said dutifully.

'Good. Go home and prepare your bag as you'll be leaving in two days. Genma and Kakashi will meet you at the front gates to accompany you to the border of Lightning Country where you'll be set up in a small village.'

Sakura bowed.

The legendary Sannin graced her with a soft smile. 'I know you'll do well, Sakura. I've chosen you because I won't anything less than a successful mission. Come back safely to us.'

-X-

'How are you feeling?' Kakashi asked her. 'Does it feel like home yet?'

'Hardly,' Sakura replied, looking around the little cabin. It was small and cosy, filled with deliberately used furniture to give it a homey feel.

'You start work tomorrow,' Genma quipped, entering the cabin. 'I've spoken to the village doctor and passed along that letter Tsunade gave. You'll be his apprentice starting tomorrow. Not that you'll learn much from him after all those years with Tsunade,' he grinned.

Sakura mustered a smile. 'Thanks, Genma.'

'Itachi should be in the area about a week from now, maybe more. Trying to lure him to Lightning Country might prove to be a little tricky so keep an eye out until he rocks up.'

'There's always the chance this mission will be a total waste of time if we can't get him near enough, but don't lose hope.' Kakashi said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I won't.'

'Good.' He shifted his weight from one foot to another. See you soon, kiddo. Make sure to keep in contact.'

'Thanks, Sensei.'

-X-

Sakura wasn't usually an anxious person, but this mission was one that had her anxiety levels shooting straight up. There was no proof that it would work out the way Tsunade wanted, but Sakura was determined to do everything in her power that it did.

_No problem at all, Sakura. Your job is to make him trust you, and extract information. Leave the rest to the Hokage. _

In truth Sakura knew how most of these missions occurred. Some kunoichi who received them ended up doing things, dirty things, that they wouldn't be required of in normal missions. Sakura knew that if it came down to it, she'd do it too, for the safety and protection of her village. _Don't be such a prude,_ she chastised herself_, what's virginity and honour in the face of danger._

-X-

Three weeks passed. She settled into her new village life nicely, going to the doctor's clinic every day and healing people like she used to back at the hospital in Konoha. She even made a few friends with other nurses and apprentices, and grew familiar with store and stand owners in the village. Tsunade promised to send money every few weeks to accommodate her needs, and soon enough, Sakura fell into a routine in her new home for the foreseeable future. And she almost didn't mind, save for the fact that there was no news of Itachi whatsoever.

_Maybe they failed,_ she thought, _maybe they couldn't injure him or couldn't reduce his chakra enough to make him desperate enough to come here._

She sent Tsunade a letter that day, expressing her concerns and asking her teacher if they managed to lure the Uchiha. She wouldn't receive a reply until at least a week later, she knew, but she had nothing else to do, save for reading books that she acquired from the village and spend her days in quiet.

However, it was two days later it happened.

She was simply staring out the window, watching the sunset fall on the river by her cabin when she heard it in the distance. Crackling of leaves and sticks beneath feet. Subtly moving closer to the window, her eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of him.

Uchiha Itachi.

He was breathing heavily, clutching his side as he leaned against a tree trunk. His face was bruised and bleeding, and she saw the limp in his walk before he paused.

Heart thundering in her chest, Sakura masked her recognition and stepped out of the cabin, looking as alarmed and surprised as she felt. He glared as she approached, ready to defend himself although she knew she looked nothing like a ninja. The closer she got, the more she realized he was absolutely e_xhausted_ and running on nothing but conviction and determination.

'Are you alright, sir?' she questioned. Her eyes fell on his wounded side, and she noted that whoever he fought had put in a shitload of effort to injure him. 'You need medical assistance,' come inside.'

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as his breathing shallowed. 'I am a medic, sir, I can heal you. Please come inside and let me tend to your wounds.'

Before he could respond he collapsed, and in effort to hold him up she rushed forward and grabbed him by the torso to keep him from hitting the ground. 'Come, sir.' He didn't stop her as she walked him to the cabin and led him into a room. Laying him on the bed, Sakura went to find her medical equipment. She was prepared for this. So prepared she delayed her return to the room to avoid further suspicion.

'If you will, please sit up and remove your shirt.' Calmness returned to her now, and despite the adrenaline rush there was no anxiety accompanying it this time. Slowly, he obeyed, sitting up and allowing her to help him tug the shirt off. He lay back down and Sakura focused on his mangled flesh on his left. He watched her as she worked, eyes following her every move. When he saw the light of chakra coming from her hands, he jerked away. 'Do not be alarmed,' she assured. 'I'm a doctor well-versed in the practise of healing with chakra. I will not harm you.'

He did not comment, too exhausted to say or do anything except grunt and breathe heavily. Finally feeling as though she was in her area, Sakura set to work.

-X-

When she finished, he sat up stiffly, having finally been relieved of external pain. She offered to let him stay.

'I'm going to the village to stay at an inn. You've done enough,' his voice was weary as he attempted to get to his feet, but she didn't like that idea. She put a hand on his forearm, and didn't miss the way he instinctively jerked away.

'I will not charge you. Just stay here and I assure you, nobody will know you came. Whatever...battle you came out of, nobody will hear of it.' Whatever the Konoha nin did to him, they did it well, as he had no energy to refuse her any longer. He fell back on the mattress. Quietly, Sakura switched off the light and left the room.

As she lay on the sofa that night, it finally hit her that the mission was in action.

-X-

Sakura awoke at dawn to prepare Itachi breakfast. Surely he was starving after last night, and it might help her case if she gave him something to eat.

_A way to a man's heart is through his stomach_, she thought shortly as she moved around the kitchen. She had her own meal and filled the bathtub in the bathroom with hot water for when he finally woke up.

And when she heard the door to her room creak open, she turned to greet him. Itachi stood there, fully dressed and looking much better than he did the night before. 'You've awoken,' she chirped, putting in as much enthusiasm into her voice as she could. She didn't have to try very much. The possible success of the mission had her mind humming with excitement.

'I've prepared breakfast for you,' Sakura gestured at the low table where she had laid out her dishes.

He murmured a thank you before slowly sitting before the table.

'Once you've eaten you can bathe and feel refreshed.' She said, joining him on the floor. He gave her a fixed look, and she recognised it as a look of questioning. 'I've already eaten.' He made no further comment. Picking up his chopsticks, he ate in silence.

'Do you mind me asking for your name?' Sakura said after a few minutes.

He visibly tensed, and Sakura was about to curse her bad luck when he relaxed slightly. Perhaps he realized she posed no harm.

'Uchiha Itachi.'

'Uchiha Itachi,' she repeated, rolling it on her tongue. She hadn't said the name many times before, and with different inflection, it didn't sound as menacing as it used to.

'I assume you're a shinobi then. All that blood was concerning last night,' she continued smoothly. He didn't reply. Once he finished his meal, he set the chopsticks beside his plate. 'Thank you,' he said again, a little more clearly. She nodded, smiling a little, and pointed the farther end of the cabin.

'The bath is there. I've already filled the tub, but if more steamed water is needed, let me know and I will bring it.' And with that, she stood and proceeded to pack the tablet, carrying the dishes to the sink. As she washed them, she felt his eyes on her back.

-X-

Sakura internally thanked Tsunade for a secure back story when she began to talk about herself. Uchiha wasn't a talkative man, and Sakura knew way before she met him that she would have to take it on herself to begin conversations.

She spewed every lie she'd been fed. Such as her fake parents who died years ago, and the doctor who accepted her as an apprentice in the village after their death. As for her chakra control, she excused herself by lying that the village doctor had learnt it from a travelling medic-nin years ago, and taught it to her.

She was a good liar, she knew. It came naturally to her, and by the end of their interaction, she was confident she convinced Itachi that she was a harmless civilian. The only thing she didn't lie about was her name. He didn't recognise it, as expected.

When he had replenished enough chakra to finally leave, Sakura sent him off with a wave and a smile. 'You are welcome back any time, Uchiha-san,' she told him.

'Itachi.'

She smiled a little. 'Itachi.'

He thanked her for her hospitality and left, leaving Sakura bursting with relief. Hurrying inside the cabin, she penned a short letter to the Hokage, letting her know the mission was underway.

-X-

Kakashi had told her to be herself.

'Don't let this mission change you,' he had said, 'just be you and that'll be enough for him to come back.'

And yet Sakura doubted it. While she was glad that her first encounter with Itachi went smoothly, she had no idea when or even if he would ever come back. It was like trial and error, except her one chance at trying was well and truly over and now she could only hope she had left a big enough impact for the Uchiha to return to her little cabin in no-name village on the border of Lightning Country.

Several months passed by, and Sakura was many things, but patience wasn't one of them. She decided that she needed a life beyond healing people during the day and waiting for an S ranked missing nin at night. Maybe she should invite her nurse friends for dinner, or bake cakes for others in the village. Every time she passed the bookstore by the fruit market, she made a point of going inside and buying a book. It helped relieve her boredom whilst she waited endlessly.

After a particularly tiring day at the clinic, Sakura trudged her way home, making ideas in her mind to invite people over for dinner tomorrow evening. But it was as she was making her way to the cabin that she caught sight of someone in the distance, near the entrance of the clearance.

Masking her initial surprised before smiling and raising a hand in a wave. 'Welcome back, Itachi,' she called out. After a slight pause, he approached. He looked better, healthier and stronger than all those months ago.

'I'll start dinner,' she said once he was near enough, and he slowly followed her into the cabin. Changing her attire in the room, she returned in more comfortable clothing, and entered the kitchen.

He surprised her, asking, 'do you need help?'

She hid her smile as she pulled food out of the fridge and instructed him to wash and cut the vegetables so she could steam them. When they prepared a meal and had it set on the table, he joined her on the floor and picked up his own chopsticks.

Unexpected warmth filled her heart. Seeing the infamous Uchiha Itachi do simple mundane things such as eating was rare, she knew. She was proud of herself, to have him comfortable around her already. Or he just knew he could snap her neck any moment he wished, and didn't feel particularly threatened by her presence.

She went on to talk about her different patients that came to the clinic during the day, all with different injuries and different degrees of wounds.

'Of course, no injuries have exceeded yours,' she added as she made them tea. He sat on the sofa now, watching her with his sharp eyes.

'Will you tell me what you did that day to be so wounded?' She gestured at his forehead. 'You are wearing your hitai-ate today. So you're a missing-nin from Konoha.' _Ease it into the conversation, Sakura, _she told herself. 'You don't have to tell me everything, has something they want to hide.' She offered an awkward smile and poured them tea. She didn't expect are response and he didn't offer one, and it was fine that way. Baby steps was the way.

Itachi was a lot like Sasuke, in a way. They were quiet, speaking minimal words. They were calm and collected, as though in control of every situation. They were hard to read, and it would unnerve an enemy. But while Sasuke was an enemy now, he certainly wasn't when they were kids. And in this situation, in the mindset of a doctor civilian, Itachi wasn't the enemy either. So she felt comfortable in taking reigns in conversations, and knew he appreciated it more than he showed.

And after that day, he kept coming back. Sometimes every few months, sometimes whenever he sustained an injury. Sometimes for no particular reason. And with every visit, Sakura watched him leave feeling a little different. Like a flower blossomed in her heart. It spread a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time, and it frightened her.

The routine they fell into was addictive. He would come, they'd make dinner, talk (or she did most of it anyway), sometimes she'd read to him, or teach him basic medical skills. Why, she didn't know. As time passed, there was an approval she craved. His approval. His respect. And in time, she knew it was a bit of both, and most of all, she craved his love. When he taught her better chakra control, or how to defend herself, her heart would flutter when he touched her, teaching her moves, some she'd learnt long ago, others she never even heard of. He never commented on her fast learning, and she never offered an explanation for it. Because it seemed he trusted her.

Where in their first months he was tense and awkward, he was now comfortable and relaxed in a way she never would have noticed, had she not paid attention. In the seven months they knew each other, Sakura realized the feeling in the pit of her stomach was none other than love, and it pulsed powerfully whenever she saw him. And she knew he felt it too. He touched her sometimes, a simple tuck of hair behind her ear, or a rest of his hand on her shoulder. She remembered when he jerked under her touch during their first meeting. It was now a distant, vague memory.

One evening, when she was making hot chocolate by the stove, he came up behind her and took over, his hand covering hers in attempt to convince her to leave it. It had her breathing quicken, and when she looked up at him, he stared at her with such intensity it erupted butterflies in her stomach. But the moment he saw the effect he had on her, he moved away.

As though he was frightened. Had she not known about his past, his crimes, she would have been left confused. But she did, and because of that, she knew exactly why he moved away. Guilt. Guilt in being near her, helping her, constantly being with her. And she supposed she understood. In his eyes, she was an ordinary civilian; untainted, innocent and naive. But she was a kunoichi. She had seen death and the horrors of battle, the dirty part to being a shinobi. She had killed. She wasn't as weak as she knew he thought she was, and it angered her he thought so little of himself, as though he deemed himself inferior, unworthy of the innocent, normal young girl front she put up.

And it occurred to her then. That beyond feelings of attraction or fancy, Uchiha Itachi _loved_ her.

-X-

It was months before she finally accepted her feelings. She wasn't one for denial, never had been, but this situation in particular called for it. And yet, Sakura could not lie to herself.

She may be a kunoichi, forever loyal to her village and this mission. But she was also in love with her enemy. And from past experience, she knew not to reject or hate herself for it. Learn from it, accept it, and teach it to coexist with her morals and principles.

And so she did. And it was killing her inside.

-X-

'Take off your shirt,' Sakura ordered, tying back her hair.

Itachi obeyed without a word, laying back down on the bed to let her set to work. She quietly healed the deep gash in his chest, mindful of causing him pain.

'You never do tell me how you acquire these wounds.' She tried, never looking away from the gash. 'I understand that missing-nin take dangerous missions. Will you ever tell me what you do?'

'You shouldn't worry over things like that,' he murmured, and Sakura grimaced. It was all she could worry about.

'You're too secretive. Not that there's anything wrong with that.' She added the last part as an afterthought.

She stitched him up, making sure to remove any injuries that may cause him pain. When she finished, she took her gloves off and sat on the side of the bed, the mattress creaking slightly under her weight.

He sat up, choosing to lean against the headboard.

She watched him tenderly, etching the contours of his handsome face into her mind. Whether as punishment or to remember it later, she didn't know. 'You should be more careful,' she said quietly. Raising a hand to his cheek, she rested her thumb under his eye, stroking carefully. His hand covered hers, as though to bring her closer. The intensity of his gaze had her heart rate quickening, and the room was suddenly all too hot. But neither of those stopped her from leaning forward and brushing a kiss against his cheek. His grip on her tightened.

'I'll break you,' he murmured. Oh but he couldn't he never could. He could only heal her, she knew. She could see his self control wavering, and it was enough for her.

'That's okay,' she whispered against his ear. She pulled back slightly, and his hand came up to cradle her face. They leaned in, and when their lips touched, it ignited an instant spark, her lips tingling . It was meant to be soft, she realized, but his self control was quickly spiralling out of hand. He slanted his lips on hers and she sighed in content, arms coming around his neck to bring him closer. It almost proved too much when he licked her lower lip, and she gasped, edging closer to close the gap between them. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining with a different light. 'You're playing with fire,' he uttered.

It was an awful thing to hear, and she closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Smiling slightly, she breathed out. 'You're worth the risk.'

That was all it took for him to kiss her again. And she knew, she could almost taste it on his addictive lips, that he was feeling guilty, but was ignoring it.

_Don't feel guilty, _she thought helplessly as her fingers caressed his face, _I love you._

-X-

Things hadn't been the same since. She hadn't written to Tsunade in weeks , maybe more than a month because there was nothing to write about. The more time she spent with Itachi, the more information she should have had. But instead, she fell harder for him instead. And although she didn't doubt that her Shishou knew she had successfully seduced the Uchiha (albeit she felt seduced herself), she knew the time was coming where she needed answers.

Itachi returned more frequently after their kiss. And whenever he did, he showered her with more, wistful kisses that were full of tenderness and love for her. It made her struggle with her emotions, because she knew that he was well and truly in love with her, and she with him in return. It could have been the perfect fairytale, if not for the tragic, disgusting twist of secrets.

Tonight, she knew she had to find answers. So she took another shot at lying.

'Are you okay?' she asked him as she set their teas on the coffee table before the sofa.

'Of course,' he offered a small, but genuine smile. She knew it was genuine because it gave a shine to his eyes, a unique pull to his face that couldn't be faked. She treasured those smiles, and always would.

'A man came into the village last week,' Sakura started, taking his hand in hers. 'He had eyes like yours, and some village elders recognised him as an Uchiha looking for his brother.'

Itachi immediately stiffened, jaw tightening and eyes hardening.

'I learnt a lot,' she continued. She internally prayed he didn't lie to her as she cocked her head to the side. 'Why didn't you tell me? About what happened in Konoha all those years ago?' She implored softly.

She unconsciously held her breath, waiting, hoping he answered. Instead, he stood suddenly and headed to the door.

Heart leaping to her throat, Sakura shot to her feet, hand grabbing his forearm. 'Itachi,' she tried to keep the desperation out of her voice. Why couldn't he see? She wanted to understand him, understand why he did what he did? God damn it, why couldn't he see she cared? 'Talk to me.'

'I'll leave,' was all he said, voice breaking in a way he hadn't intended, and it was heartbreaking to hear he vulnerability. 'I won't come back, rest assured.'

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her cheek against his back. 'I don't want you to go. Don't leave me.'

'You won't want to be with a criminal, an S ranked missing-nin,' he stated roughly.

'I don't see you as a criminal, or Uchiha Itachi who massacred his family, or Itachi the Akatsuki member. To me, you're just you. So please don't leave.' Thankful her voice didn't betray her unstable emotions, Sakura let him go as he turned to face her. Without a word, she pulled him towards the sofa. He said with hesitance, and she climbed onto his lap, legs straddling his hips. Resting her hands on his shoulder, she asked him to look at her.

He complied, and she tried to convey as much understanding into her gaze as possible. She let him see the love, the compassion she had for him. And it made her throat dry to see him look at her without reserve either. 'I'm not going to ask you to explain,' she pulled him forward and let his head rest on her chest, where he could hear her thundering heartbeat. 'But if you want to talk, I'm here.'

It was this moment she was waiting for. Not just for this mission and for her village, but for herself. Because she had fallen hopelessly in love with a criminal, and any reason he gave to her at this point for all his crimes was enough for her to forgive him and ask him to never leave her again. She allowed him to figure out his thoughts, give him a moment of peace. Sort out the ongoing war within his soul. His breathing was warm against her chest, shallow and soft as she traced light patterns into his shoulders.

When he finally spoke, his voice was coarse and rough. 'It was an order.' And as though letting it out for the first time in his life, Itachi spoke. And what he said stunned her. That the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état. That he told the Third. Danzou's decision with the village elders. That his own village, his home, ordered him to massacre his own flesh and blood in order to protect the government. Sakura's blood thrummed with shock, her eyes betraying her and letting tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't find the effort to wipe them away.

'I left Sasuke alive. So he can come after me and do what I couldn't. It's the least I could have down for him.' Sakura kissed his hair. 'It's okay,' she murmured. Pulling away, she took his face into her hands, uncaring that he could see her cry. The sorrow and grief on her lover's face was enough for her to realize just how torn he was. How badly Konoha had broken him. How badly Konoha betrayed him. And yet, he stayed loyal. So very loyal. He didn't deserve this.

'You're a brave man,' she said fiercely, feeling her anger bubble. Her rage and frustration at the predicament Itachi was in. 'Konoha has lost a loyal man, Itachi. Your brother...he will understand. If you explain.'

He refused. 'Sasuke can't know.'

Sakura grimaced. . 'You've lived...such an unfair life. I can't watch you die.'

That night, they lay in each other's embrace. Itachi fell asleep faster than she did, and she stayed up for hours, watching his sleeping face. The very moment he was gone, she would write to Tsunade. That the mission had taken a turn of events. Everything changed now.

Sakura clutched Itachi's hand. _We have a chance now._

-X-

In the beginning, Sakura had resigned to the fact that Uchiha Itachi, supposed number one enemy of Konoha, would take her virginity, should she ever be able to successfully seduce him. She just never knew she would be willing. He didn't sleep with her. He made love to her, tenderly, with care and love that made her feel like the only woman in the world. Her life wasn't hers; it was her village's. But if it hadn't been, Sakura knew her life would forever be Itachi's. Like her heart.

-X-

_Sakura,_

_The Anbu will be there in four weeks, the time you said Uchiha will be with you next. Put this sedative in his drink the next time I send you a letter. That is the night we'll bring Itachi to Konoha. I doubt he will be willing on his own. _

_Take care,_

_Tsunade _

Sakura crumpled up the letter and burnt it in the fireplace, placing the small plastic package of sedative into her undergarments drawer.

When Itachi awoke that day in her –their–bed, he found her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She winked at him through the bathroom mirror as he watched her wrestle with her toothbrush. She looked awful, she knew, because her hair was a mess and her tank top was untucked. She wore no bra and her shorts were ripped around the hem. It wasn't her most attractive look, but most mornings weren't. Which was why she was so shocked to hear him tell her that moment.

'I love you.'

Deep down, Sakura knew. That he loves her, and has loved her for most of the past two years. But to hear him say it, utter the words he may have never otherwise spoken, it reached her very core. Foam dripped from her mouth when she attempted to speak. He stepped closer and held back her hair as she rinsed her mouth. And when she was done, she threw herself at him, meshing their lips together in a desperate attempt to show him that there was no one else she would rather be with.

'I love you more.'

-X-

Although they made love often, it wasn't the highlight of their time together. Sometimes when she lay her head in his lap and read to him, he stroked her hair and listened to her words intently. Gave her all his attention, like she was the only thing _worth_ his attention. It made her feel loved, adored and protected even though he did very little. It was those intimate moments that she thrived for, because in them, there was only the two of them and no one else could interfere.

-X-

Itachi had nightmares. She hadn't been aware of them at first, and maybe even he wasn't aware of them himself. It would plague him most nights, and when they were laying together in bed, his heavy breathing and sudden turning and tossing would awaken her. She hadn't known what to do at first, all but helplessly watching her lover suffer even in his sleep. But soon enough, she kissed his forehead, hugged him close, stroked his matted hair in order to calm him down. It would work, and in a matter of minutes, his tense sleeping form would relax in her embrace.

Some nights, they were fervent enough to wake him, and he would jerk awake and apologise despite his clearly distressed state. She would kiss him in response, whisper that it's okay and they would hold each other until they feel asleep once more.

They never spoke about it in the mornings. Didn't need to. She accepted all of him, and he seemed to understand that there was nothing he could do that would push her away after this.

-X-

_Tonight after midnight. The sedative should kick in after a few hours. Make sure to give it on time_

_Tsunade_

Sakura crumpled the letter before Itachi would come. Although he came when injured on missions that he would never tell her about, they had long ago arranged times during the month in which he would visit. Today was one of those days, and Sakura waited anxiously for Itachi.

_We can go home now_, she thought hopefully.

-X-

That night, she convinced him to sleep early after having their tea, using the pretence that she had a long day at work. He complied without a word, happy to spend any time with her at all. She couldn't sleep tonight, and watched him in his slumber, looking peaceful and content. Kissing his brow affectionately, Sakura closed her eyes, counting down the minutes to midnight.

Sure enough, half an hour later Itachi's eyes flew open, and he shifted his position. Sakura yawned. She truly was tired, but seeing Itachi looking alert, she knew it was time.

He left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

'Itachi?' she called out after him, following him out.

'Stay here, there's an enemy outside.'

She put a hand to his forehead, and when he looked at her she could see the foggy look in his eyes, the sedative already kicking in. 'Calm down,' She said in a hushed tone.

Not a moment later ANBU operatives kicked down the door and swarmed the cabin. But Itachi was long gone. His knees gave out and he hit the floor, eyes falling shut.

'I'm sorry,' Sakura whispered.

-X-

'You did well, Sakura,' Tsunade nodded at her.

'Thank you, Shishou,' she murmured.

'Having the Uchiha back in Konoha was obviously not part of the plan, but it seems things have worked out spectacularly.'

'He won't be executed, right? He'll be excused for what he's done. It wasn't his fault, he was following ord –'

'Sakura, calm down. Of course he wouldn't. This is not his crime to be punished for. He was simply...in unfortunate circumstances. I've spoken to the village elders before your arrival. Everything is in the open; the entire truth of the Uchiha Massacre, and Itachi's name is being cleared. If he wishes, he can be restored to his old position before he left, or even retire as a ninja. No one will blame him; it's his decision. I'll be told when he wakes up, and then I'm going to talk to him. So stop looking like you're about to have a cardiac arrest.'

'Thank you, Shishou, you don't know how much how much this means to me.'

'Hmm, I do, if the look in your eyes is anything to go by. I'll let you know when I see him, and then you can go visit your sweetheart.'

-X-

Her emotions were in turmoil for several hours, all of which she spent with her team who were all delighted to see her again.

'It's so good to have you back, Sakura!' Naruto grinned at her, giving her a mighty bear hug.

'It's good to be back,' Sakura smiled, hugging him tightly.

'Let's go have our first ramen altogether in ages!'

They were joined by Sai and Kakashi, and while they all were clearly happy to see her back, it did little to quench the disgusting feeling in her stomach.

-X-

Sakura approached Itachi's cell slowly, watching him through the bars. He lay on his side on the tatami mat, back facing her. The guard unlocked the cell door and let her in, locking it after her and leaving the two alone.

Kneeling beside the mat, Sakura put a shaky hand on his arm. 'Itachi? Can you look at me?' Her voice quivered with emotion, so glad to see him healthy and safe after several days of feeling guilt and impending doom. He didn't say a word, but she knew he was awake. 'Then listen.' She swallowed a lump in her throat.

'I never once lied to you about my feelings. My past, my profession, my life, yes. But never once about how I felt about you. Even if it was duty, there was nothing that could have stopped me from loving you. Not once. So please...don't hate me. I love you, so please, _please _don't hate me.' She began to sob and it was a horrible sound that embarrassed her but she couldn't find the will to care.

Under her hand, Itachi tensed, the muscle rippling.

'As do I.' She smiled as her sobbing worsened and Sakura tried to take a steady breath. Laying beside his form, she wrapped her arm around him and put her head against his back.

'I love you more.' She said with a final sigh that calmed her emotions.

-X-

Two months they said. That's how long it would take Tsunade to completely clear Itachi's name, sort out all the formalities and details, and announce it to Konoha. It was long, but more than enough time for Sakura to fix the Uchiha mansion. She knew Itachi would want to go back there, but it hadn't been touched in years. So with the help of her team, namely Naruto, she found the key to the mansion and began to clean.

She and Naruto replaced all the furniture, swept away all the dust and cobwebs, and made the place sparkle in a matter of three weeks. Afterwards, she visited regularly to make sure the dust didn't settle. By the end of the two months, Danzou was in prison, the village elders had accepted Itachi back into the village and all of Konoha was told of his return.

The morning of Itachi's release, she went to the Uchiha mansion and began to cook. Prison food wasn't the tastiest, and she decided to treat him to some of her own. By the time he came, she was at the stove, cooking the rice and miso soup. The first meal she had ever made him.

When she turned to see him watching her, she smiled awkwardly. 'Welcome back, Uchiha-san.' She noted his slight confusion, and took in a deep breath and approached him. Reaching out her hand, she admitted, 'I want to start again. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a twenty two year old medic-nin who loves playing trivia games. My favourite food is syrup-coated anko dumpling, umeboshi and amnitsu, and my least favourite is anything spicy. I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you.'

Slowly, Itachi took her hand in his, the warmth of it achingly familiar. 'Uchiha Itachi...nice to meet you.'

-X-

_**So there's that, at Flutiste's request **__** As I was writing this fic I looked up the Naruto characters on the website because I know the anime finished recently, and I stopped watching ages ago. But I thought I'd go see how the characters ended up. And I had more than a few unpleasant surprises. **_

_**The fact that Neji and Itachi are dead depresses me enough to be honest, because they were some of my absolute favourite characters, and I loved Tenten and Neji together. But no, my problem is with my OTPS.**_

_**I adore the idea of Naruto and Hinata together because bloody hell they deserve it, but Sakura and Sasuke? Really Kishimoto? I know I'm a Sasusaku writer, but my Sakura OTPs are with Itachi and Kakashi. So that was pretty devastating, but the other couple is what really made me flip my lid. Temari and Shikamaru? WHAT THE HELLL IS GOING ON HERE just argghhh it makes me gag. I know they've got a huge fanbase but I can't be the only one who rooted Shika with Ino. For pete's sake they share a birthday, they BELONG TOGETHER! Or maybe I just hate Temari's arrogant bitchy ass and think Shikamaru is too good for any girl. Just arghhh. Strangely enough, Ino being with Sai doesn't bother me as much, maybe because I like Sai and he deserves a girl. **_

_**So yeah, whilst writing for one of my favourite pairings (after Ino/Shikamaru) I find out that all my Naruto OTPs have all been separated and that just really gets on my nerves. Why, universe?**_

_**That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as you enjoyed the other.**_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**xx**_


End file.
